


The Loyalty of Family

by wistfulmemory



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Never mess with the bond of familial loyalty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shallowness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



> profshallowness asked for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Tina Goldstein, her first duel

It started (as most things do) because of Queenie. If her fellow Thunderbird had held off on making his snide remarks about Queenie’s inability to refrain from having one-sided conversations with everyone around her until Tina was out of earshot, nothing would have come from it. But as Tina sat in the infirmary nursing a black eye, she sighed with satisfaction and contentment as Queenie leaned on Tina’s non-injured side, thankfulness and love flowing from her.


End file.
